Protecting A Love One
by kawaii lil cherry
Summary: Sakura's happy life was ruined when she moved away with amnesia. She's had quite a past, she returns back to Hong Kong 3 years later as Ying Fa. Will she regain her memory and unite back with her love one? and who is that guy that's claiming her as his?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** You might be wondering why I started a new story when I'd just started one a few days ago and I still have one that wasn't finished. Well, this idea just came to me and I wanted to start writing it before I forgot. Well, enjoy!

Summary – Sakura's happy life was ruined when she moved away with amnesia. She's had quite a past, she returns back to Hong Kong three years later as Ying Fa. Will she regain her memory and unite back with her love one? and who is that guy that's claiming her as his?

Disclaimer – I do not own CCS.

* * *

Protecting a Love One

Chapter 1

* * *

Hospital

"Doctor, how is my niece?" The older man who looked to be in his forties asked impatiently. This was not how he wanted things to be, all he wanted was to get his niece away from that...that man, not put her in any danger. It was his fault. If only he had not...no he didn't want to think about it. '_I don't have time to think about these things while my niece is in __the__ hospital.'_

"There are good and bad news and the good news is that her condition is fine except that..." The doctor trailed off. He sighed this is what he hated about his job, to have to reveal bad news about his patients. He didn't like seeing one cry over a lost one or one in a coma, one that had a disease that couldn't be cure. The list could go on and on. To top it off, he was the one that had to give them the news.

Hearing the doctor sigh meant that the news he was about to hear next wasn't going to be good. "Dr. Hiiragizawa, what might be the..." He paused and glanced at his niece in one of the hospital's best private rooms, who was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. He turned back to face the doctor and continued, "What's the bad news?" '_I don't think I can bear to put up with the news. After all it was my fault in the first place to begin with. I hope she can forgive me; she's like a daughter to me...'_

"Well, she has quite a few damaged bones but they should heal and get better in no time." The doctor replied interrupting the older man and his thoughts.

En knew what he heard wasn't all of the bad news, he knew there had to be more.

Silence surrounded them. The doctor, whose name by the way was Eriol waited for the guy to respond back, when he didn't, he thought he should continue on the bad news. Eriol didn't know what was going on through that old man's head right now, but he wished he knew.

"Also, she has damaged her brain in some way making her forget mostly everything that's happen to her in the past," Eriol said calmly breaking the silence between them.

"So, y-your basically saying tha-t my niece has..."

"Yes, she has amnesia," making it more clear for him.

_'No, this can't happen. This can't, if I could do anything I would make sure this would never have happen.'_ Before Fujitaka Kinomoto had passed away, he made sure to take good care of his daughter. Now what was he doing, ruining her life, making her miserable and better yet getting her in a accident which made her lose her memory. "Doctor, w-will she recover?"

"I'm afraid not, the chances are very slim of her regaining her memory back. I'm almost positive because the impact hit her hard, causing her to severely damage her memory." Hearing nothing from the man in front of him, _probably too shock_, he continued. "When you walk in there to see her and when she wakes up, she won't remember you, she won't remember anybody from her past life. Now I have another patient waiting for me, you may go in and see her but not for too long. I bid you a good day, Mr. Kinomoto." Eriol said as he left.

What could he say, he was too shock to speak. He tried processing this piece of information through his brain but didn't bother much as he only thought of his dear niece and how she was doing. En Kinomoto was busy deciding whether he should go in or not. Part of him didn't want to go in because he was feeling extremely guilty. The other part of him wanted to go in and say sorry. In the end, he decided to go in.

As he walked in, he noticed she was still unconscious. It didn't seem like she was about to wake up anytime soon. He sighed as he walked near the bed. "I'm really sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean for you to be like this. I hope you can forgive me." He stared at her unable to speak anymore. His cell rang breaking the silence in the room. He went outside the hospital room to take it he didn't want to disrupt his niece even if she was unconscious.

"Hello...yes...what is it this time? WHAT! Ok...I'm on my way...bye." His secretary had called telling him the most displeasing news he ever wanted to hear. Seeing as he had to leave, he decided to say goodbye to Sakura. "Sakura, I'll come back tomorrow to visit." He whispered. Before he headed out, his eye caught the ring on her left hand. With some hesitation he then slowly slid the ring off her finger._ '__I'm only doing this because I want the best for you_.' He thought as he stuffed it in his coat pocket. He walked out heading for his company. What he didn't know was that the ring had fell out of his coat pocket as he walked out and it had rolled off to a dark corner in the room.

* * *

Sakura's Dream

_I looked at the man in front of me and stared into his gorgeous amber eyes. "I love you."_

_"I love you too," he said, his forehead pressing against mine as he twirled me around in his arms. _

_I laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. He gave a wolfish grin before he asked, "Is that all I get?" his forehead still pressed against mine._

_"You want more?" I teased._

_"Of course__,__" __h__e said huskily before his lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist. He parted my lips a bit before our tongues intertwined with each others. I moaned. We stopped as we ran out of air. _

_"There__, __you happy." I said before I got out of his arms and ran away from him._

_"I sure am." He started chasing me. "I'm going to get you."_

_"Oh no__,__ you won't," I exclaimed. I turn around to see him standing there smirking at me. _

_"Oh yea__h__, says who?" _

_"Says me."_

_"Well, I don't think so." He said as he wrap__ped__ his arms around me and pulled me close. _

_"No fair." I pouted. He chuckled and only pulled me closer. We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity._

_"I love you with all of my heart and I'm never letting you go."_

_"I love you too with all of my heart." I said as tears came to my eyes but would not dare fall. "and I'll never let you go no matter what__.__" _

_He smiled, "I love you, Sakura" _

_"I love you too..." _

_Dream Ends_

That's when she woke up. Who? Sakura Kinomoto. She looked around her surroundings; it looked like she was in a hospital. She didn't try to sit up because she felt a lot of pain and noticed she had broken some bones. W-what was that dream about? Who was that man? In fact who was she? She had no clue who she was. She did her best as to try to remember who she was but she couldn't remember anything and it resolved her getting a huge headache in the process. She tried to go back to sleep maybe she would feel better when she wakes up. With that she fell asleep.

* * *

Next Day

En Kinomoto was outraged yesterday, someone had betrayed him that someone was from his own company as well. '_That traitor, once we find him. He'll wish he never met me.'_To add to that was the news he heard from his investigator that he hired and that the guy was searching for his niece. He had to somehow get her away, far away from Hong Kong. He sighed as he entered the hospital going to room 206.

"She seems to be doing well," said Eriol to his nurse. He was giving her a check-up making sure she's okay. He kept looking at the girl, her name; Sakura Kinomoto was so familiar to him. But he couldn't place where he heard it from. It was on the tip of his tongue. He sighed, it didn't seem like he was going to remember so after he was done he made his way to the door with his nurse following behind.

Eriol was about 6 foot tall; he was 24 years old and was quite handsome. He was really smart, at this age; he wouldn't even have the job as a doctor if it wasn't for his intelligence. He was supposed to help his cousin with his company but he decided in becoming a doctor. He thought that once he discontinues with his job, he would go back and help his cute little cousin. Oh how he loved to called him that. It was like a nickname for him.

As they came near the door, they saw Sakura's uncle coming in. "Why, good morning, Mr. Kinomoto. Here to see your niece."

Uncle En just nodded, if he wasn't here to see Sakura then what the hell was he here for. God, this doctor was annoying. But no matter how the doctor annoyed him, he was just as polite as he would with other doctors. "Yes, I am. Can you tell me how she's doing?"

"Yes, she's doing fine. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." As he said that, Sakura was waking up.

"Doctor, she's waking up." The nurse exclaimed even though it was quite obvious.

"Yes, yes." He said as he stepped back into the room he was about to leave in, with the other two behind him. "Hello, Sakura. Glad to see you're awake."

Sakura just looked at them. '_Sakura... is that my name?'_She nodded and continued staring at them, especially the older man behind Eriol.

"Now, I'm your doctor Sakura, Eriol Hiiragizawa and this is my nurse." Eriol said as he pointed to his nurse. "And this is Mr. Kinomoto." He gestured his hand towards the forty year old man.

She nodded. She still didn't know who that Mr. Kinomoto guy was, but she sure knew a doctor when she saw one. She trusted the nurse and the doctor but certainly not that Kinomoto.

"I'm going to give you a check-up, okay?" He asked. Again she nodded. Eriol walked over to the bedside and gave her a check-up with the nurse always by his side. "Ok, you're doing fine. Now if you haven't noticed, you have some broken bones, but they'll heal over time." He paused, not wanting to say the next part but he knew he had to. "I know this may shock you but you got hit by a car a few days ago, that's how your bones broke and you also have...amnesia." He figured that out yesterday when she was semi-conscious and when asked of her name, her family, she could not remember as she told him. But it seems as though she did not remember that part yesterday either.

She was shocked. Am-nesia, no wonder she couldn't remember anything. Why did she have to end up with that? Tears came to her eyes but they didn't fall. "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now." She heard him say before leaving with the nurse. She didn't know if that guy she saw earlier left to but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sakura," said Uncle En.

"Who are you?" She asked as she lifted her head so she can see him.

"I-I'm your Uncle En."

"Uncle...you're my uncle?"

"Yes, I am."

"I can't remember you b-because I ha-ve amnesia." More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know. I'm going to take care of you. When your father died, I promised him I would and I'm sorry I haven't been doing that well seeing as I got you in this mess."

"No, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault that I was in this mess. I'm sure you've been doing a great job so far. Can you tell me more about my family, Uncle En?" Sakura said, her tears had stopped, but the dry tears were still visible on her face.

It was his fault that she was in this mess, but he wasn't going to tell her that. If only he hadn't…done what he did...well then she wouldn't be in a hospital bed right now. "Well..." and he went on telling her almost everything about her family except one thing, Touya.

They had gotten along quite well. Uncle En had told Sakura quite a lot of things regarding her past. She had asked him a lot of questions and he answered them all. Though there were some questions he hadn't told her truthfully.

A week passed and Sakura was finally released from the hospital. She would be staying with Uncle En, seeing as she had no place to go, and that she knew no one, and he was the one that was supposed to take great care of her. He had told her his plans, he wanted to leave Hong Kong and go to England for better business telling a small lie. That wasn't really the reason but he couldn't tell her the real reason. Sakura had no problem with that; she would go wherever she could.

"Well, Sakura. We're going to England, are you excited?" asked his uncle as they boarded the plane. It had been a few days since she was released but they just couldn't wait to leave.

"I'm very happy Uncle. I'm so glad that you took me along." Sakura of course was excited. She would start a new life, from the beginning in England with new memories.

"Of course, I would take you along. I couldn't just leave you. Well, come on let's get going now."

* * *

Hospital-11PM

"Hello, could you please tell me which room Sakura is in?" A man in his twenties asked. You could tell he had rushed to get here; his shirt was out of place. It looked like he just threw something on and ran here.

"Last name?"

He didn't know which one to say but for some unknown reason he said, "Kinomoto." He didn't but should've said...

"Room 206, head down this hall, turn left, and walk a bit further, the room should be on your right." As the nurse looked at her computer again, she noticed that the patient was released a few days ago. "Wait, she was..."

"Alright, thanks." He said quickly and left before giving a chance for the nurse to speak. He walked as fast as he could, he would finally be able to see his Sakura. He hoped she was alright. When he had heard the news on television, he got here as fast as he could.

_'Finally' _He stood outside the room. His heart started beating faster; he turned the doorknob and stepped inside. He hoped to see her but when he walked in; all he saw was an empty bed. It looks like she left. He thought miserably. '_She left__,__ I'll never see her again.'_

He glanced around the room, making sure she wasn't hiding from him. He sighed '_Where are you?'_

As his eyes travelled around the room, it landed on a ring. The ring shined as the moonlight shone on it. He picked it up, and looked at it. On it were his and Sakura's initials. His heart filled with joy as he saw the ring, so she was here. But why was her ring in the corner of the room.

_'C-could she have thrown it away? No, she wouldn't do that. She's gone.'_ He thought, he put the ring in his pocket. "Sakura..." he whispered as he left the room.

* * *

A/N: So, how you like it? I hope you guys liked it, cause I have a lot plan for this story. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary – Sakura's happy life was ruined when she moved away with amnesia. She's had quite a past, she returns back to Hong Kong three years later as Ying Fa. Will she regain her memory and unite back with her love one? and who is that guy that's claiming her as his?

Disclaimer – I do not own CCS.

* * *

Protecting a Love One

Chapter 2

* * *

Three years later

An auburn haired woman who was 25 years old stepped out of her black Porsche. As she took off her sunglasses you could see her beautiful captivating emerald eyes. Her auburn hair reached her mid-back which was tied in a ponytail. She was roughly 5'4" she had the right curves and well a sexy body. Her name, Sakura Kinomoto.

After that night in the hospital where she was told she had amnesia, she had met up with her uncle. At first she thought she had no family left in this world, but she was wrong. She had decided to go with her Uncle En to England. Well, he insisted her in going but seeing as she had nowhere else to go, she had agreed.

England was a beautiful country but there was one thing Sakura did not feel right about it. She felt that she didn't belong but belonged to somewhere else, somewhere like Tomoeda, where she had grew up at least that's what her uncle told her. But still that wasn't it. It seemed like the only place she felt that she belonged was Hong Kong. She never went there or as a matter of fact anywhere, as she had stayed in England for the past three years. The only time she was in Hong Kong was when she was hospitalized three years ago and after that she had met her uncle and moved to England.

She had been told that there was a slight chance that she'll recover and remember her past. That chance was 1 out of 100. So far she had not remembered anything but she would always have this dream about herself and this amber eyed guy who loved each other very much. It seemed so real that she felt as if she really knew the guy. But that couldn't be possible because she hadn't met anyone like him before.

She sighed; she was twenty-five and still lived with her uncle. She doesn't want to spend her life here, she wanted to go out and see the world. She had asked or maybe even begged to leave England and go to a place where she desires. Everytime the answer was no. She simply couldn't understand her uncle.

Sakura looked at the huge mansion in front of her. It belonged to her Uncle and it was where she's been living right when they landed in England. The mansion was very beautiful. She sighed once more before going in to see her uncle. On her way, the workers greeted her and well she greeted them back with a smile on her face even though she wasn't in her happy mood.

"Uncle En?" Sakura called out as she open the door to his uncle's office to see him sitting at his desk working on some paperwork.

"Yes, Sakura," an older man said looking up.

"Uncle, I have something very important to discuss with you." She said making it sound urgent.

He looked at her through his glasses. "What might be so important now, Sakura?" he asked in a gruff voice. You could tell he was in a bad mood today.

"I'm 25 years old, Uncle. Don't you think I should be going out into the world?"

He stared at her. "Is that what was so important?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Well, I've got better things to do than listen to that. You've asked me a million times that an-"

"And you've told me a million times no," Sakura finished his sentence for him. "Please, Uncle. Can you just think about it?" She pleaded.

"Sakura, the answer is no and it'll always be no." He looked at the papers he was doing.

"But, Uncle."

"No, Sakura."

"Uncle, please."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because"

Sakura was clearly getting angry, she had always lost the argument to her uncle about this. But this time she wasn't, she was going to win. She wouldn't want to say something bad and mean towards him, but she would have to if he wouldn't say yes. "Please, Uncle."

"Sakura, no."

"Why not?" She yelled angrily at him. She knew she shouldn't be acting like this but who cares when all she wanted was to get out in the world and not be trapped in this mansion. "All I ever wanted was to be let out in the world and all but no you have to keep me in this damn country and in this damn mansion. I even asked if I could get a place of my own here in England and you even say no, everything I ask you that has something to do with moving faraway, you say no. I'm not going to let you control my life, you're taking away my freedom and I damn well hate it!" She screamed and then left the room.

Uncle En sat there in shock. He had never heard her niece say such mean and powerful words before and never the less to him. It was true he was taking away her freedom. Everything she had asked, he would say no. He didn't bring her happiness but misery. He didn't even allow her to visit her mother and father's grave since they came to England. He brought her pain and that's why she yelled at him. It clearly states that she hated him.

He brought his hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples trying to think of some way to make Sakura happy again. He knew there was only one way, was to let her out in the world. That would be the only way to make her happy again. Though how much he wanted to do that for her, he couldn't.

For the past three years he protected her. He wasn't taking any chances of letting Sakura get hurt. He even had bodyguards around her the whole time. Nobody here knew about Sakura's past which was why he most likely had brought her here.

He sighed, maybe Sakura would forgive him. Since he has been with her, he knew she was a forgiving person. Now hopefully she would forgive him soon. He sighed once more then going back to his papers.

* * *

Sakura

I was so angry, mainly at Uncle. Why couldn't he let me go? It wasn't like I'm not going to come back. Was it because of that? Even if I can't go, I'd like at least a reason as to why not but he doesn't even tell me. I slammed the door behind me and walked over to my bed.

I'm 25 and I can't believe I'm not able to make most of my decisions. This is my life not his, I should be the one in charge of it. I don't have any friends here all I've met were Uncle's business partners at dinners and galas. I wonder if my life was like this too before the accident. Girls my age would already be engaged or at least married, yet I don't even have a boyfriend. I wonder when I'll meet my special someone. I sighed, and shook my head of my thoughts. I need to get out of this place.

I lay on my queen size bed and stared up at the ceiling, still not believing I had spoken to Uncle like that. I never thought I would be able to do that. I'm sure what I had said hurt him, I didn't mean too but all the words that came out of my mouth told the truth.

I should probably go and forgive him. But then as I think about it I shouldn't. I know I'm usually a forgiving person but I can't bring myself to forgive him so easily this time. Something in the back of my head kept telling me that if I didn't forgive him then everything would turn out right. I wonder how this would turn out right but nonetheless I listened to that voice.

I yawned I was certainly tired after coming home. I tried to stay awake but with no luck my eyelids were slowly closing and it wasn't then until blackness surrounded me, I was asleep.

* * *

Normal Pov-Someplace Else

"I'll find you Sakura and make you pay for what you did to me. You were supposed to be with me." The man said angrily as he threw his picture of Sakura and him across the room. He was sitting at his desk in the dark. His amber eyes flicked dangerously.

"I may have made you leave your love one but that isn't the end. You'll be seeing me a lot more, so you better watch out because I'm coming for you." He said as he took a sip from his wine.

"You're mine, Sakura. You'll always be mine," he whispered getting up and headed out of his office.

* * *

Two days passed and Sakura had still not forgiven her uncle. Her uncle would've thought that he was forgiven by now but he was clearly wrong. Sakura barely talked to her uncle after their argument two days ago.

It was a start of a brand new day and Sakura was still sleeping. Her maids wondered when she would wake up, she had already missed her breakfast and soon she would miss lunch if she didn't wake up.

A while after Sakura woke up. She sat up in bed thinking back to her dream. She would always have one of those dreams of herself and an amber eyed guy. She's been having these dreams quite often now, she wondered if they meant anything. But most of all she wanted to know who this guy was, she had a feeling she met this guy before.

With a look at her alarm clock on her dresser, she threw herself out of bed and quickly got dress. She had missed breakfast again. This was her second time in a week. Once dressed, she headed downstairs.

"Sakura"

Sakura looked up to see her uncle. "Yes." She replied boldly.

Uncle En looked at her, she had never used that tone with him or anybody but here she was using it with him. "Sakura, I want you in my office after you eat lunch. I have something important to discuss with you." With that said, he left.

"What's so important?" She whispered only so she could hear. She had not a clue why her uncle wanted to talk to her. She was hungry as her stomach made a sound. Sakura went and ate lunch soon she found herself in front of the office.

Sakura opened the door and walked in. Uncle En was sitting at his desk working on paperwork. He seemed to have been working as he waited for her. He was so into it, he didn't even notice Sakura had walked in.

"Uncle" Sakura said getting his attention.

"Oh Sakura, you're here." He wondered right now if his decision was wise. He would do whatever to make her happy and seeing as she had not forgiven him yet. He thought the only way to get her to forgive him was this but not only because of that but because of the words she had yelled at him that day. It came repeating itself in his mind and it bugged the hell out of him, mainly because she was right.

"Well, I just want to talk about last time. I've let your words sink in and I've noticed how you were right. I've thought about it and well I've decided to let you leave this country and go wherever you wish." Uncle En said.

"W-what?" Sakura asked not believing she heard correctly.

"You're free to go wherever you please, you're allowed to leave here. The reason I didn't let you go before was because I was protecting you, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you, Uncle!" Sakura said happily as she walked over to give him a hug. "Well, I understand you trying to protect me, but I'm old enough to take care of myself besides what bad thing could happen?"

_'Something bad Sakura, something bad'_ he thought. "Well, you never know that's why I've been protecting you. So, Sakura have you decided where you want to go?"

"I want to go to Hong Kong, Uncle."

"W-what!" He exclaimed shocked. "Sakura, I thought you would want to go to Japan."

"Well, I do but after I go to Hong Kong. Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"W-well, no but wouldn't you like to go someplace else?"

"No."

"I mean, Italy's a nice place why don't you go there? Or how abo-"

Sakura interrupted him. "Uncle, I want to go to Hong Kong." She stated firmly. "I don't see anything wrong with the place."

_'If she went there, he would definitely find he__r__. I can't let her go, oh why didn't she just choose someplace else other than that. Something bad will happen, I just know it.'_ He thought getting a headache.

"Fine Sakura you can go there, just promise me one thing."

"Ok," she replied not sure if she should or not.

"Don't use your real name; I want you going as Ying Fa instead. Don't let anyone know your real name or let anyone know about your family, alright?"

"Uncle, why?" Sakura asked wondering why she had to use a different name there.

"It's to keep you safe, Hong Kong isn't the safest place knowing that I won't be there to keep an eye on you."

"Uncle, I'm old enough to take care of mysel-"

"Please, Sakura. Just promise me this." He asked interrupting her.

"I promise, Uncle." Sakura said.

"Thank you, now you can go and pack. You'll be leaving in a few days or so."

"Alright," Sakura said making her way to the door.

"Wait, Sakura. Have you forgiven your Uncle yet?" He asked before she reached the door.

"You're forgiven, Uncle." She smiled and walked out the door. '_Hong Kong here I come.'_

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the people that reviewed! Next chapter will tell you a lot more of what's going on. So what do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Well please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary – Sakura's happy life was ruined when she moved away with amnesia. She's had quite a past, she returns back to Hong Kong three years later as Ying Fa. Will she regain her memory and unite back with her love one? and who is that guy that's claiming her as his?

Disclaimer – I do not own CCS.

* * *

Protecting a Love One

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura stepped into her new condo. She had just gotten out of the airport and here she was in Hong Kong. She couldn't wait to see all of it, but first she had to unpack.

She wanted to stay here for a while, so her uncle was generous enough to buy her a condo. Her uncle had wanted her to only stay there for a short period of time, about a month. But Sakura had argued with him saying she wanted to stay for a year. Soon it was decided that she would stay nine months. Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to stay at least a year or so, so she agreed on nine months since as it was the next best thing.

Sakura looked at her condo as she closed the door. It contained two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and a living room. The walls were nicely furnished. There was already furniture here, her uncle made sure of that. She chose the room with the light but bright pink walls. Sakura started to unpack, once she finished she was starve. She wondered what there was to eat, but then remembered that there wasn't any food in this house yet. She would have to go buy some.

Sakura grabbed her purse and headed out to her car. She had to thank her uncle for getting her a car as well. Her uncle certainly prepared everything for her. He got her a black Mercedes-Benz. She loved this car better than her black Porsche one.

She got in her car and drove off to the nearest grocery store. It wasn't far so she was there in no time. She grabbed a grocery cart and headed in. As she walked in, people around her looked at her strangely or weirdly. Sakura wondered why they were looking at her this way. Was there something on her face? She ignored them the best she could, soon enough she was out of there.

'People sure are weird, though I wonder why they were looking at me so strange' Sakura thought, driving back to her apartment. Once she got back, she quickly made something to eat.

Sakura plopped herself on the black leather couch. She sighed, now she was bored with nothing to do. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on the remote. "Let's see what's on." She said to herself. As she flipped through the channels, she found that nothing good was on. Turning off the TV she laid back on the couch.

"I'm so boreeedddd." Sakura said to no one in particular stretching the word bored out.

Suddenly her cell rang. "Hello?" Sakura spoke.

"Hello, Ying Fa. How are you doing?"

Recognizing her uncle's voice, she answered. "I'm fine, just got here a few hours ago. Uncle, it's beautiful here, though I have yet to see all of Hong Kong."

"That's good to hear. Well, maybe you should see Hong Kong later. I'm sure you're tired and want to rest for now." Uncle En said.

"Yes, you're right. I think I'll rest for now." Sakura yawned. She was pretty tired come to mention it she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep on the plane.

"Alright, remember Ying Fa is your name, alright?" He reminded her.

"Yes, bye uncle."

"Bye, I'll be checking up on you soon."

They hung up. Sakura decided to take a nap she would have all the time in the world tomorrow and the next nine months to go sightseeing in Hong Kong. For now she was going to sleep.

* * *

"Where is she? Damn it!" The young man yelled. His amber eyes glared at the picture he held in his hand. His eyes looked like they could pierce through anyone's soul. He sure was angry and frustrated because he couldn't find her.

"Damn it!" He pounded his fist on his desk. He sat at his desk, figuring out where she was. "Sakura, where are you?" He said in a demanding tone.

Knock knock

"Come in." He said.

"S-sir, there is a m-message for you." The guy at the door trembled nervously. His name was Taushi Kisho and he was a servant in his master's household. He was scared of his master just as anybody would and he definitely hated his job. But it was the only place and his master was the only person that would hire him.

Taushi thought he was pretty lucky at first because he got a higher pay than the rest of the servants plus his job was really easy. All he had to do was deliver messages to his master and that's all. Simple as that.

Now he thought otherwise. He learned how his master's temper can be. Last time he had gotten hit in the jaw. That didn't heal for a week or so. Now, Taushi avoided his master at all cost. He would've quit his job a long time ago but he needed the money and a job, so he had to stay. And he knew he wouldn't be able to get a job elsewhere. This was the best he had for now.

"What is it? This better be important or else!" The amber eyed threatened his lowly servant.

"S-sir, t-they've f-found-" Taushi said nervously.

"Hurry up and say it, I don't have all day!" He yelled at Taushi.

"S-sir, they've found where Sakura Kinomoto is right now. She's in Hong Kong. One of our people said that they saw her coming out of the airport and getting on a taxi driving off." Taushi quickly said. He didn't want to be his master's presence anymore and wanted to leave right away.

"Well, now that's good news. You said she was in Hong Kong right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, then book me a plane ticket to Hong Kong right away. I want to be there no later than tomorrow."

"Yes, master. I'll go do that right away." Taushi bowed and left. Most people would bow in respect but he bowed because it was his job.

The young master, as everybody would call him, relax in his chair. The news he had just heard was exactly the news he'd been waiting for. He would certainly reward that person for finding and giving him that piece of information. Now all he had to do is go to Hong Kong, find her and the rest would be easy to handle. He headed to his chamber to get some sleep. He would need all the rest he can get.

* * *

Next Day

It was nine o'clock in the morning when Sakura woke up. 'So much for a nap' She sat up in bed and stretched her arms. Then got up and headed for the bathroom.

After an hour and a half of getting ready and eating, she was ready to leave. Today she would like to take some sort of a tour around Hong Kong. But first she figured she would go to the mall. Looking it up on the map as to the where the nearest mall is, she wrote the address down and soon was in her car driving there.

* * *

A little girl and boy were with their nanny walking down the streets of Hong Kong. The two kids were three and a half years of age. They were quite smart indeed. One would think a three and a half year old wouldn't know anything but these young kids would definitely prove them wrong.

They were walking until a shop caught their nanny's attention. It was a beautiful bridal shop. She in fact had to go in or maybe take a peek. She hated her master's kids, she thought them as brats. She only looked after them because of her job and to please him. "She" out of all the females probably in Hong Kong was in love with him and she was the only one that got to see him every day.

"Ok, you two stay here until I get back, understood?" The nanny snarled at them. She knew they couldn't understand her, what was she thinking talking to babies like that thinking they knew what she said.

But in fact the two children understood her quite well. They didn't like her. They've always wondered why their father left them with her. Of course they knew she hated them, anybody would know that.

So they stayed where they were while they maid went in the shop. The little boy played with his ball until it had rolled out onto the road. Not thinking back to what his father had taught him to never run onto the road but only thinking about his toy ball ran out. The ball stopped rolling and landed in the middle of the road. The young boy picked it up smiling while his sister was calling out to him. Soon a black car was coming his way. He didn't have enough time to jump out of the way because the car was coming towards him quick. A terrified scream was heard and...

* * *

A/N: I'll stop there. So what do you think would happen guys? A new character introduced, Taushi. Well, sorry if I kept you waiting but I was being lazy for the past days. lol anyways please review!

Siri Lupin - Thanks! Hope you continue reading!

cherryxxblossom - Thank you! As for your questions, I can only answer two of them for now because the last one you'll find out soon enough. Touya...you'll see...he'll come in the story soon enough and yes Eriol will still be a doctor. Thx for the review!

cherryheart - Sorry if it was confusing you. If you have any questions, ask and I'll do my best answering them without giving away of what's going to happen. Oh and I never said that was Syaoran, it might be, might not.

Lil'Ally - I figured it was you, Allykag. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed it!

Review please because reviews make me happy! lol Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary – Sakura's happy life was ruined when she moved away with amnesia. She's had quite a past, she returns back to Hong Kong three years later as Ying Fa. Will she regain her memory and unite back with her love one? and who is that guy that's claiming her as his?

Disclaimer – I do not own CCS.

* * *

Protecting a Love One

Chapter 4

* * *

The black car screeched to a stop, inches away from the boy. The little boy started crying. He had almost been hit, luckily he didn't.

Sakura had stepped on the brakes as fast as she could when she saw a little boy suddenly run out on the road. Even though she had her seatbelt on, she was flung forward hitting her head on the steering wheel.

Without bothering to check if she was bleeding or not, she quickly unfastened her seatbelt and got out of her car. She went to the young crying boy to see if he was hurt or anything.

Cars, trucks, stopped to see what had happened. One guy had called for the ambulance once seeing the accident. He wasn't sure what had happened but he figured what he did was the right thing.

The little girl had called out to her brother but found it was too late. She quickly covered her eyes afraid of seeing the result of her brother. Hearing the screech of a car, she slowly took a peek. Cars and trucks around had stopped, some even got out of their car to go over there. She didn't see her brother and panic. 'What if something happened to him?' She thought. Not thinking properly she ran in front, behind cars until she finally reached her brother.

"Xiao Hu! Are you wokay?" She said rushing to him.

The young child was named Mei Hu, she had amber eyes and auburn hair. Tears streaked her cheeks. She had been so scared, but now that her brother was okay, she could only hug him. "I wah so scared."

Her twin brother who had almost been hit but thankfully didn't was Xiao Hu. He had amber eyes as well but there were emerald flecks in them. His hair was the same as his sister brown but messy.

The two hugged and cried. Sakura looked at them wondering where their parents were. "Are you okay little boy?" Sakura asked like a loving mother would.

Xiao Hu sniffed and soon stopped crying. "I'm okay," he said in his cute voice. "Aree you okay?"

"Yes, I am." Sakura said. Then she heard the ambulances rushing their way over here.

One of the paramedics got out and rushed over to the situation, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sakura answered, "Yeah, this boy is and so am I." A wave of pain hit her like a ton of bricks and she fell unconscious.

"Hurry, bring out the stretcher," he yelled. They slowly lift Sakura onto it and the same guy that had yelled for the stretcher looked at the twins. "Where are your parents?" Xiao pointed to Sakura who was now being lifted up in the ambulance. "Are you sure, kid?" Xiao nodded. "Alright, well you guys will have to come with us then." He said getting up. Xiao and Mei followed him.

* * *

Hospital

Xiao and Mei currently waited inside the hospital room Sakura was put in. They sat there hoping the young lady was alright. Xiao didn't know what was wrong with him when he told the guy Sakura was his mother. He didn't even know the lady. But for some odd reason he had a feeling, he would be seeing a lot more of Sakura.

Mei didn't know what was wrong with her brother. She couldn't figure out why he had said that. It puzzled her.

A light, quiet cough was heard from the bed. There laid Sakura trying to figure what had happened to her. She sat up in bed and saw two children who looked like twins coming to the sides of the bed, one on each side. She slowly remembered who they were. "W-what happened?" She asked.

"Miss, you got hwurt." Xiao said having some difficultly with the word.

"Oh, I did, did I?"

Mei pointed to Sakura's forehead. Sakura felt her forehead, indeed there was a bandage wrapped around it. "It seems like it...are you both okay?" They nodded.

"So, who are you cuties?"

"I'm Xiao Hu Li."

"And, I'm Mei Hu Li."

"We're twins!" They both exclaimed.

"Aww, you guys are so cute. I'm Sa-" Then stopped, and remembered what her uncle had told her. "I'm Ying Fa." She smiled at them. "Where are your parents?"

Before they could answer, the door opened. In walked a doctor with a nurse trailing behind him. When he looked up from his clipboard, he noticed two kids sitting with his patient.

"Wuncle Eriol!" They both said, happy to see him.

"Xiao, Mei. What are you two doing here?" asked Eriol, surprised.

It wasn't everyday where he would see his cousin's kids with his patient. The twins pointed at Ying Fa.

"Huh?" He asked quite confused.

Sakura looked up. "Oh, it's a long story but I'm not quite sure why they're here." She said, telling him about the accident.

"Oh, well, kids we've got to get you home before your father starts to worry." Eriol said father like.

"Okay," they said.

"Sakura? No, wait...Ying Fa?" Eriol asked looking back at his clipboard, confused wondering why there was two different names.

"Uh...it's Ying Fa."

"Alright, I'm just going to give you a check-up and soon enough you can leave but that won't be until tomorrow though." Sakura nodded and Eriol gave her a check-up. "Okay, there's nothing wrong, good thing it wasn't a serious accident. I'll leave you to rest." The doctor said, with that he walked out with the twins and his nurse.

"Bye, bye." They said Sakura smiled sweetly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Eriol

His work shift was almost over; soon he would go home and relax. But not before he drops his cousin's kids off.

Ring Ring

His cell rang, 'Let me guess, it's Syaoran.' He thought. He had the kids in a safe place while he worked.

"Hello," he answered.

"Eriol, hurry up and help me look for my kids. They've gone missing and I've already fired the nanny for losing them." Syaoran stated angrily.

"Whoa, calm down. Listen we don't have to search for them, I-" Eriol tried saying but Syaoran interrupted him.

"What do you mean we don't have to search for them? They're my kids and who knows where they are. They could be on the other side of the city by now. And no matter what, you have to come and help me look." Syaoran stated angrier than before.

"Listen, will you calm down? I said we don't have to search for them because they're here with me. I found them with one of my patients."

"W-what? You mean they're there with you?" He asked calming down.

"Yes, they are. I'll come and drop them off in another half an hour or so."

"No, I can come and get them, where are you?"

"At the Hong Kong hospital"

"Alright, thanks."

"Yeah, anything for you. Just make sure you don't let it out on me again, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

With that they hung up. Eriol shook his head that was his cousin. He never really knew the truth as to what happened to his cousin's wife. He was told that she had left. He sighed and continued seeing his patients.

* * *

Syaoran

He got in his car and drove off to the hospital. The news from Eriol was great. His children were safe and not lost. At first when the nanny came home saying she had lost the kids, he didn't believe it. But when he found out that she wasn't lying, he had yelled and even fired her. Now everything was fine. He hoped.

He quickly parked his car and went through the hospital doors. He went up to the nurse at the desk and asked for Dr. Hiiragizawa. She told him to wait. Soon enough Eriol came through the doors.

"Syaoran, how's it going?" Eriol asked.

"Good, now where are my kids?" Syaoran demanded.

"Okay, I guess you're not in the mood to have a chat are you?"

"No, and bring me to my kids!"

"Alright, alright. Since when did you get so demanding?" Eriol smiled, he just loves teasing his cousin. He led the way to his office and there on the chairs sat two small twins.

"DADDY!" They screamed joyfully and ran to hug their dad.

"Xiao Hu, Mei Hu, never do that again okay?" Syaoran said returning the hug.

"Okay." They answered cutely.

"So, how did they end up here in the first place?" Syaoran asked sternly.

"Not quite sure. When I went to check up on my patient, they were there with her." Eriol answered.

(A/N: Remember Sakura only told Eriol about the accident, she herself didn't even know the kids came with her to the hospital cause she passed out.)

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. He wondered why. He thought he'd like to see this person and maybe she knows how they ended up here. 'Yeah, that's what I'll do.' He thought.

"Hey, can you bring me to see her?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"C'mon, I owe you."

"Okay, remember that."

"Yeah, yeah. I will, now bring me to her."

Eriol led Syaoran and the twins to Ying Fa's room. "She's still sleeping so try your best not to wake her." Eriol said and then left them alone.

Syaoran stared at the door before him. Did he want to go in? Why did he have a bad feeling about this? Trying to forget those thoughts, he opened the door.

There on the bed laid a small figure, he could tell it was a girl. As he walked closer, he noticed her features. Auburn hair, her face- nothing needed to be said. "Sakura?" he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. Anyways please review! I hope you all noticed my new story, if you don't please go read it. It's called Winning My Heart. Review!

Reviewers: Thanks to Pinaygrrl, Lil'Ally, cherryxxblossom and MisunderstO-od-child for reviewing! Sorry for leaving you guys in a cliffy. Promise not to do that again. :crosses fingers behind back: hehehe

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary – Sakura's happy life was ruined when she moved away with amnesia. She's had quite a past, she returns back to Hong Kong three years later as Ying Fa. Will she regain her memory and unite back with her love one? and who is that guy that's claiming her as his?

Disclaimer – I do not own CCS.

* * *

Protecting a Love One

Chapter 5

* * *

Last Chapter

_Syaoran stared at the door before him. Did he want to go in? Why did he have a bad feeling about this? Trying to forget those thoughts, he opened the door._

_There on the bed laid a small figure, he could tell it was a girl. As he walked closer, he noticed her features. Auburn hair, her face- nothing needed to be said. "Sakura," he whispered._

* * *

He couldn't believe it, it was Sakura. He wondered if he was dreaming or if it was real. After all these years, she came back. Well, maybe not to him but he'll make sure she will.

He walked closer, with the twins by his side. Every step he took, he wished for her to wake up just so he could see her beautiful emerald eyes. There was always one thing on his mind, her.

Why did she leave him? Did she not love him enough to stay with him? He even had people looking all over for her, country to country. And now he finds her here. Oh how he wished for her to wake up.

He was now by her side, taking in her beauty. After all these years, she was still beautiful. He slowly took her hand and put it in his to caress. "Sakura?" He asked quietly. He saw her move her eyelids but wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not. He knew she was sleeping and always knew she was a heavy sleeper. He chuckled at that.

Xiao and Mei looked at their daddy. They wondered what he was doing. Did he know Miss Ying Fa? Ying Fa seemed like a nice person. They wouldn't mind for her being their mom. They of course don't know anything about their old mom, but at least wished they could see her.

Syaoran kept holding Sakura's hand, never wanting to let go. But had to when his kids were tugging on his pants. "Alright, hold on okay." He laughed at them. He wanted to spend some more time with her, before she decides to leave again. He kissed her on the cheek and started to leave with the twins.

His twins were asleep in the back car seat while Syaoran was driving. As the stoplight turned red, Syaoran quickly took his cell phone out and dialled Eriol's number.

"Hey, Eriol."

"Yeah, Syaoran? Is something the matter?"

"Well, I just left the hospital and you know who I saw." Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, my patient." Eriol replied.

"Well, when can she be released?"

"Tomorrow morning. Why are you asking?"

"I'll tell you next time, but for now keep a close eye on her."

"Hey, I'm not your bodyguard or anything man. I'm a doctor."

"C'mon, I'll pay you back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah yeah, now do as I say." Syaoran said and hung up on him. Now he had to do something. Picking up his cell again, he dialled the floral shop's number.

"Hello, this is Marie's Floral Shop. How may I be of service?" A young lady greeted.

"Hello, this is Mr. Li, I'd like to order a dozen cherry blossoms." Syaoran answered business like.

"Oh Mr. Li," the young lady said sounding surprised. "Alright, I'll do that."

He told her the address to be sent to and everything she needed to know. He even told her the message he wanted to be put on the card. With that done, he put his cell away and paid attention to the road.

* * *

"Flight 402 has landed, Hong Kong, China."

He slowly got off the plane, got his luggage and handed them to his servant. Then he got in the limo that was waiting for him. He would've gotten here sooner if there wasn't a delay.

The servant he brought along this trip was unfortunately, Taushi Kisho. Taushi was hoping for him to go away so he wouldn't have to stay around him. But how unlucky could he get. As he was the one his master chose to bring.

The amber eyed master was going to stay at a 5 star hotel until he finishes his business. Which he hopes wouldn't take long. He now knew that Sakura's here but exactly where. He would need that information soon enough. He didn't have much patience left.

"Taushi, any information?"

"No, sir."

"Tell them to hurry up, let them know I'll pay them double the amount of money they get now. Just hurry up."

"Alright sir."

The rest of the ride was quiet, for the master's mind was wondering where Sakura was. And Taushi didn't dare talk for he was a servant.

* * *

Next Morning

Sakura woke up and wondered where she was. All of yesterday's events and the accident came flooding back to her. While she slept, she had a dream that a man had came to visit her. The man from her dreams, amber eyes, messy brown ha-

She stopped as she noticed a bouquet of flowers on the table near her. She picked them up and held it carefully in her hands. They were flowers of cherry blossoms, her favourite. As she looked at them, she wondered who sent them.

Looking it over, she searched for a card. It read,

_Dear cherry blossom,_

_Remember me? Meet me at the Dreamaze restaurant at 6pm tomorrow. Dress fancy. I'll be waiting. I know cherry blossoms are your favourite and I hope you like them._

_Love,_

_Your little wolf_

She read the message again and again. 'He must know me but who is he? Surely I don't think I know him. And how did he know I like cherry blossoms.' She thought.

What could it hurt to see this guy? Sakura decided she would meet him at the restaurant and see who he is. He seemed like a pretty decent guy but she would have to see about that.

'Wait, tomorrow? That means I have to get a dress tonight.' Sakura pressed the button next to her. In a matter of seconds, a nurse came in.

"Yes, how may I help?" The nurse asked.

"Um, I was wondering if I can get released right now. I have some important things to do and it can't wait." Sakura said quickly.

"Alright, let me get the doctor for you." She said and left.

Soon enough, the doctor came in. Eriol asked, "Ying Fa, you want to leave us so soon?"

"Well, I have some important things to do so that's why I'd like to leave early."

"Alright, let me make sure everything's alright then you can leave. Oh and your uncle has taken care of everything." Eriol said as he checked everything was alright. "You can take those bandages off either tonight or tomorrow as your injury wasn't that serious."

"Okay, so can I leave?"

He chuckled. "Very eager are we?" She gave a slight nod, embarrassed. "Yes you can." He was about to leave when a bouquet of flowers caught his eye. "I see you have flowers from a certain someone already," he said pointing to them.

"Yeah, and they're my favourite flowers too. Though the thing is, I don't know who it's from." Sakura replied.

"Well, I'm sure that someone is very special. I have to go, lots of patients for me to see. Bye." He left with his nurse. As he walked away, he wondered if Syaoran gave her those flowers.

Sakura got ready as she was released from the hospital. She was still in the clothes she had on when she was sent to the hospital. She needed a shower, but realized she didn't have her car.

Calling a taxi, she got in and was soon standing outside of her apartment. She paid the driver and was about to go up but a particular car caught her eye. As she looked at it closely from the spot she was standing at, she noticed it was her car.

Sakura ran over to it making sure it was really hers. She wondered who brought it back here. The doctor's words rang through her mind, _'__Your uncle has taken care of everything.__'_So it was probably her uncle that did this. She would have to call him and thank him. But first she needed a shower.

Heading up to her apartment, she took a quick her nice warm shower, the phone rang. She picked it up and knew that it was her uncle.

"Hello, Ying Fa?"

"Yes, uncle."

"You scared me when I heard that you got in an accident." Uncle En said.

"Sorry, but I'm alright. Oh and I want to thank you for taking care of everything."

"You know you're my niece and I'd do anything to make sure you're alright. How about you come back to England, Sakura?" He asked.

"What? No, I like staying here."

"But it's not safe, if you come back here, you'll be safer than safe." Her uncle tried to reason.

"Sorry but no. You promise me that I could stay here and now you're going back on your promise." Sakura asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine on my own here. Anyways I wanted to ask how you heard about the accident."

"Well, how could I not when I had people followin–" Uncle En cut off. Realizing what he said, he tried to take it back. "Wait, I mean I heard about it from a fri-"

Sakura cut him off. "Uncle, you had people following me?"

"No, like I said that's not what I mea-"

"Uncle, it was what you meant. You don't think I can stay here by myself so you had people following me. I need freedom, and this isn't it."

"I'm sorry, I'm worried about you. When your father died, I promised to look after you."

Hearing her uncle mention her father, she kept quiet. She decided to break the silence between them. "Uncle, I'm sorry. I know what I said was wrong but I can't help it. I don't like people following me. If you have to send someone to do that then you have no trust in me." Sakura said quietly.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I should respect your decisions. And you know what I'm going to stop having people follow you. I won't get in the way of your life. But if there's any trouble, any troubles at all, call me." He said.

"Thanks Uncle and I will." They hung up. Sakura started making her breakfast and lunch at the same time as she had skipped it earlier on.

* * *

England

"Mr. Kinomoto, we have just found out that he's in China somewhere." One of his workers told him.

"Find out exactly where and tell me. See if he's in Hong Kong first." En directed. He hoped he was nowhere near his niece.

He had just gotten off the phone with his niece. What he said he would do, he would. He would have people stop following her. He wondered why she just couldn't stay here in England. It was a beautiful place.

* * *

Sakura

Sakura ate and hopped into her car, driving towards the mall. This time she wasn't going to get into any accidents. As she turned, drove straight, turned again, kept on driving straight and turned once more, she was here at the mall.

Parking her car, she got out and headed inside the huge shopping centre. She still doesn't know why she wanted to go see him. Maybe she wanted to know who he was or how he knew her.

Looking at all the stores, only one caught her eye. It was called Tomoyo's Fashion Designs. As Sakura read this, she had a flashback.

__

Flashback

__

"Sakura, if I ever succeed in becoming a fashion designer. You'll be the one that'll try on all my clothes. You'll be my model for my fashion shows. And I'll open a shop called Tomoyo's Fashion Designs." Tomoyo said. 

_"Alright, I'm sure you'll be very successful in this, Tomoyo." _

_"You're right. C'mon I have some clothes I brought over for you to try on." Tomoyo said getting hyped up._

_Sakura sweat dropped. "Here we go again." _

__

Flashback Ends

"What was that about?" Sakura asked herself. Shaking her head, she headed in.

Inside was full of clothes and dresses Sakura thought were lovely and beautiful. She was looking at a particular emerald one until someone called her.

"Miss, how may I help you?" A young woman asked. She seemed to be around Sakura's age. She had raven long hair that reached to her waist. She looked like the owner of this shop. And she was. "Sakura?" She asked.

"Huh? Sorry but my name is Ying Fa." Sakura replied. She wondered how many people knew her name was Sakura.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I have the wrong person. But you do awfully look a lot like her." Tomoyo said. She thought she had found her cousin but guessed not.

"That's alright."

"Anyways, would you like some help? I'm Tomoyo Daidouji by the way and if you're wondering if I'm the owner of this store, I am." She laughed.

"I figured that. And yes, I need a dress for dinner and I just had my eye on this emerald one." Sakura said.

"This one's my latest design. I'm sure you'll look fantastic in it, as it matches your eyes. You should go try it on."

"Thanks! I think I will." Sakura said. She took the dress and went to the change room to change. When she came out to look at herself in the mirror, she gasped. She looked different, and beautiful.

The dress was an emerald colour and was strapless. It went all the way down to her ankles. It was layered beautifully, and hugged all her curves.

Tomoyo came out to see if she was done. "OMG, you look so kawaii in it!" Tomoyo beamed with stars in her eyes.

"Thanks. You know what I'll buy this." Sakura said. She went back in the room to change back to her regular clothes.

As she walked up to the cash register to pay for the dress. She noticed there was a box beside the dress. "What's this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it's the shoes that go with the dress." Tomoyo replied.

"Thanks, now I don't have to go shoe hunting." Sakura laughed. "How much is it altogether?"

"Won't cost you anything, it's on me."

"What do you mean?" asked a surprised Sakura. Surely she doesn't know the lady standing in front of her.

"I'm giving these to you at no cost. That's what I mean." Tomoyo said.

"Are you sure about this because I can pay for them? And we just met to be honest. I don't think it's a good idea. Here just let me pay for them." Sakura said as she reached in her purse to take out her wallet.

"No no, I'm quite sure. If you don't let me give these to you then I'm afraid I cannot give them out at all…But you have to promise me to impress the guy with this dress and come and visit, I enjoy your company."

Sakura blushed at that. "Well alright. Thanks a lot! And I'll come visit you often. Bye!"

"Bye!" Tomoyo said as Sakura left the store. 'That has to be Sakura, I know it's her. I'll have to find out.' She thought before tending to another customer.

* * *

"Sir, we've found her."

"Good, now follow her and see where she lives."

"Alright," he said as he followed his boss's instructions.

'Finally, I've found you. This time you won't get away. And I'll make sure of that.' The master thought as he thought of ways to deal with her once she's back here with him.

* * *

Men dressed in black followed the young lady out of the mall. That young lady was Sakura Kinomoto. Who now goes by Ying Fa because of her uncle's reasons which she has not a clue.

As Sakura walked to her car, she still doesn't notice the men following her. They were being extra careful for they might be caught and lose her.

As she reached her car, she opened the trunk and put her dress and shoes in. Then got in the front seat, started her car and was going to back it up when she noticed something.

She looked at her rear view mirror again. This time she knows she wasn't seeing things, looks like she will be phoning her uncle tonight.

She backed out of the parking space before putting it in drive. Her plan was to lose them. She couldn't believe it. If it was her uncle's bodyguards, she would definitely have to have a talk with him. But deep down inside, why did she have a feeling that it wasn't.

Nonetheless, the first thing she needed to do now is lose them. Seeing the stop light turn yellow, she quickly stepped harder on the gas pedal. She drove right pass just as it turned red. Looking back at her rear mirror, she saw that she had lost them.

The men that had been following the young lady started cursing. The one driving had to put on the brakes as the stoplight turned red. He couldn't believe it, because of the red light, they lost her. Now they had something to report back to their boss.

Ring ring

"Hello," the young master's voice sounded through.

"I'm sorry, but we lost her." One of the other guys said as he was the one who had to call their boss.

"YOU WHAT!" The master shouted. He was so close in getting her but his people just had to mess up.

"S-sorry." The guy trembled.

"Sorry isn't enough. I pay you to do what? To find her and this is what you tell me, we lost her. I expect you and the others to continue looking and don't report back to me until you find her."

"I-We understand, sir." He said then hung up. He quickly told the others what his master told him and they continued searching.

Sakura continued driving until she was back at her condo. She wouldn't believe those people were the ones her uncle told to follow her. Something just didn't seem right. For three years, she's been with him. She knows whatever he promises, he doesn't go back on.

But she had better things to worry about. Quickly forgetting about that, she thought of who her "date" was going to be. She was wondering if he was handsome, nice, kind, smart or what. Most of all she wondered how he knew her. She was thinking him to be tall, handsome, amber eyes and really messy brown hair. If only she knew how right she was.

Her date was tomorrow, she had a long day. She was at the mall longer than she had wanted. She changed and walked over to her bed slipping under her covers she closed her eyes.

She didn't even know how long she slept until she woke up in the middle of the night. Getting up, she headed for the kitchen to get water. Quickly drinking down her glass of water she looked at the clock. It was 11pm, morning wasn't going to be here for a couple more hours or so. So she simply went back to bed.

3PM

Sakura ran around her apartment trying to get ready for her "big" date. She in fact couldn't wait. Even though she still has three more hours to go, she was nervous. She lay on her sofa peacefully.

Then slowly getting up, she dragged herself to the bathroom where she can take a long warm bath. She smiled at the thought of that and quickly put the fact about her date behind her. It was because of the date that made her so reckless. She'd been thinking about it day and night. Now she wouldn't worry about it at all.

Hour and a half later

Sakura sighed in content. She was still in her bath. Slowly getting up, she dried herself and put on a bathrobe. Glancing at the time she frantically began running around. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

First she put on the dress, fixed her hair a couple of times before she was satisfied with her hair, put on some lip gloss, eye liner, eye shadow and mascara. Then she grabbed her purse and put on the shoes that matched the dress and headed out to her car.

Sakura got there about twenty minutes. She wondered if "he" was here already. She was so nervous that she could've probably made a fool of herself.

She was greeted by a host when she walked in. "Are you here alone, miss?"

"No, I was supposed to meet someone here." Sakura asked. She just figured out that he didn't give her his name. Now how was she supposed to find him.

"Ahh, I think I know just the person. Please follow me." He said politely.

As they walked, Sakura noticed not a lot of people were here; in fact this place seemed empty. Her thoughts were interrupted when they stopped walking. She couldn't stop staring at the handsome man in front of her.

"Mr. Li, she has arrived."

"Thank you, now I'll get you when we're ready to order." Li said in his husky voice.

"Alright," he said and left them alone.

"Please sit" he said gesturing for her to sit.

Sakura sat down and said. "I'm Ying Fa, nice to meet you," extending her hand for a handshake.

Syaoran stared at her '_Why is she acting like she doesn't know me?_' "Syaoran Li, please just call me Syaoran." He shook her hand and could not help but look at how beautifully she looked it the emerald dress. _'It brings out her eyes' _she was just as beautiful as he remembered three years ago.

"So, um...thanks for the flowers. They're lovely." Sakura said blushing. She wished he stopped staring, it was scaring her.

"You're welcome. I knew you'd love them. Aren't they your favourite flowers?" He replied.

"Yes, but how do you know?" Sakura asked curiously.

He chuckled. "Oh, Sakura don't you remember?" He lifted an eyebrow at her lost look.

'This guy is definitely creeping me out.' "Remember what?"

"Remember what happened three years ago?" Syaoran asked sounding frustrated. How long is she going to keep this up?

"What happen three years ago?"

"Sakura, stop keeping this up, you know what happened three years ago and stop pretending that you don't." Syaoran almost yelled.

"Listen, I don't know what happened three years ago I just know that I was living my own life. Today I decide to come and I guess maybe I shouldn't have. I'm leaving. Goodbye."

She got out of her chair and turned to leave but Syaoran got a hold of her arm and spun her around so she was facing him. "You really don't know what happened?" Sakura shook her head no. Syaoran looked in her eyes, then at her lips. He came closer and closer until finally his lips made contact with hers.

Sakura didn't even know what was happening. It was all happening too soon. She responded to the kiss but then finally came to her senses and pushed away.

"I have to go." She grabbed her purse and quickly left wanting to forget what she had just done.

Syaoran wanted to stop her but figure he shouldn't. He ran a hand through his hair; he didn't even know why he kissed her. Maybe it was because he missed her. But what really got him frustrated was how she responded to the kiss but didn't even know what happened three years ago. 'I definitely need a break.'

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finished this chapter. At first I wasn't sure where to end it so I wrote more and ended it there. Hope you like it because I quickly finished writing it this morning and afternoon. Reviews make me update faster! REVIEW!


End file.
